yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Just Loving X-Edge
Just Loving X-Edge is an insert song sung by Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi in Season 3, Episode 5 and later in Season 3, Episode 8 as an Ignited Version. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics : is Shirabe's lines and is Kirika's lines, no color lines are the lines they sing together. Kanji = / 合っているの 切り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強く / / だけだと / 果たしきれやしない 強く / / 輝きに / 君 / 照ら / Just loving / そう … 繫がるはず わたしたちの過去も　罪も傷もすベて 越えて行こう 進め / / ちょっとずつ / きっとこの先にある 紡ぎ / / 大好き / 調べ歌 / Just Singing 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… 伐り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強く / / だけだと / 果たしきれやしない 強く /( ) / 輝きに / 君を照らしたい Just loving |-|Romaji = / Atte iru no Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume daki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku ( )/ / dake dato / Hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku / / kagayaki ni / Kimi / tera / Just loving / Tsunagaru hazu ( ) Watashi tachi no kako mo tsumi mo kizu mo subete'' Koete yukō Susume ( ) / / Kitto kono saki ni aru Tsumugi ( ) / no daisuki Kimi ga iru nara Shirabe utaeru Just singing Kasaneatta kono te wa… Zettai hanasanai… Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume daki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku / / Hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku ( )/ / kagayaki ni / Kimi ni terasare Just loving |-|English = A flashing red light which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death? Have you really decided on the two Attention! Pay attention for Death Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death? (Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?) Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss (I want to be strong) What is there to becoming strong Just be continuing to seek it (by being protected) (The feelings in my heart) My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this (If I could)The courage to become strong (become strong) is hidden in my heart (Could I get closer to the shining sun?) In the radiance concealed by the moon (Can I draw closer?) Our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving To just my dear enemies welcome to our black history of Death For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection! It's the strongest Death I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself My practiced smile isn't elegant The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us (Even if I take a small step now I should connect) Our past and all of our sins and wounds Let's go and surpass them (Step by step) Surpassing our regrets (I'll advance) we gamble our advancing lives (Without stopping to my tomorrow) Step by step the dream we draw (The road to my answer is) If you are seeking the answer surely beyond this (If we spin) The passion that I spin (together) is my absolute trust (A lifetime's worth of) In the beloved life that I share I love you (If you're with me) I'm fine if you're by my side I can sing a melody Just singing This hand bundled together with yours... I definitely won't let go... Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss (I want to be strong) What is there to becoming strong (Just) be continuing to seek it (by being protected) (The feelings in my heart) My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this (If I could)The courage to become strong (become strong) is hidden in my heart (Could I get closer to the shining sun?) In the radiance concealed by the moon (Can I draw closer?) Our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving Trivia *(English) Shirabe's lines are in brackets when sung with Kirika *(English) Kirika's lines are normal when sung with Shirabe *Lines sung with each other are in italics Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series